A Fill in the blank for Meat Jekyll
by nicksfriend
Summary: What happened after Nick got shot? A fill in the blank.


**Title: A Fill in the blank for Meat Jekyll**

**Disclaimer: They belong to the people who run CBS, I just like to play and entertain. I swear this is not for profit... just mental gain.**

**Starts at the beginning of the last fifteen minutes after Nick is shot.**

"Charlie three Stokes, Patrol. Respond." the female voice called over the radio.

Ray looked over at the quiet body of his supervisor, his friend. He couldn't tell if Nick was breathing but by the blood pool and the lack of response he had to assume that Nick was dead. He was on his own and without a gun.

" Patrol, Langston. Shots fired, two officers down." Ray responded, seeing the situation as it was, dire. Officer Clark was possibly dead too. He had to get to Nick's gun, but it seemed so far away. He ahd to get control of the situation, he had to talk the shooter down.

**Minutes before...**

Brass and Catherine were exiting the vehicle, the Berticello Restaurant, it was their second stop in attempting to find Jekyll.

" Looks like it's closed." Catherine spoke it out loud, the drive there had been rather quite, Brass evidently was still mad regarding her going over his head.

Brass nodded but didn't respond. He walked up to the door and knocked but no answer, then he attempted to open it but it was locked." Uhh,Vegas does close at night, who would have thought?" He turned to go back, Catherine at his side, to the vehicle when his radio beeped.

"Captain Brass, there is a situation at DiMasa's restaurant, gun shots fired." the dispatcher relaying the information just obtained regarding the shooting.

Brass and Catherine quickened their pace to get back into their car, Catherine attempting to remember who had that particular restaurant on their assigned list.

As soon as they entered the car, patrol was receiving another alert and it echoed through the small vehicle, " I repeat, shots fired, two officers down. Armed suspect with a shotgun in the restaurant."

"That's Langston." her voice a whisper as she turned to face Brass. "That means that Nicky is unable to respond." Catherine's mouth tightened, a look of terror, now plastered across her face, tears already forming in her eyes. A sickening feeling of guilt overwhelming her as the realization that her actions might have caused the death of her friend.

Brass picked up the radio, " This is Brass, we'll be responding. Patrol, dispatch SWAT and all available officers." his voice did not waiver or tremor, there was a job to do, the emotion would have to be turned off for a while.

He turned the switch on the ignition, turned on the siren and hit the gas. The sound of squealing tires filled the quiet alleyway. The dispatcher quickly complied to Captain Brass's commands by ordering all available officers and the SWAT team to respond to the shooting at DiMasa's restaurant.

**Elsewhere...Sara and Greg**

"We could have gotten some bread sticks at that last restaurant but no, you had to be all business." Greg moaned.

"You know that there are rules Greg, besides, I'm holding out for DiLuca's." she giggled and gave her friend a smile and settled back into her seat.

"I'm hungry now." he mumbled under his breath, the smell of Italian food does something to one's stomach, it makes it growl.

Greg, reached down and grabbed a piece of gum out of the center console and popped it into his mouth, anything would do at the moment.

The soft roar of the engine filled the car, Sara had closed her eyes, resting, when the voice of Ray came over the radio, " Patrol, Langston. Shots fired, two officers down."

Sara's eyes flew open, "Was that Ray?" her body automatically sitting up straight in the passenger seat.

Again, she heard her partner's voice, " I repeat, shots fired, two officers down. Armed suspect with a shotgun in the restaurant."

"Nick?" Greg asked as if she would give him the answer that he wanted but knowing that Nick was with Ray.

"Oh god." Sara gasped as the realization hit her hard,

Sara immediately grabbed the radio to respond, "Officers Sidle and Sanders responding to shots fired." her voice cracking with emotion.

Greg didn't have to hear the words, He quickly made a U-Turn, horns blowing and breaks screeching, when he got the vehicle turned around he spoke, " You think ti was Nick?" was all that Greg could ask as he sped down the almost empty road.

Sara didn't reply, her hand swiping a tear from her cheek, her only thought was that it couldn't be happening again.

**DiMasa's Restaurant**

When Brass and Catherine pulled into the parking lot across the street, they could see officers standing at the ready to respond.

Brass went to the officer that was clearly in charge and asked," Situation?"

"Last shots fired approximately ten minutes, since then it's been quiet." the officer responded, "We have two men on the roof and three in the back."

Brass nodded and pulled out his weapon, "Do we have a time on the Swat team?"

"Ten minutes." Officer Newman replied feeling as though ten minutes was way to long and by the expression on his Captain's face, he did too.

"I'm going in, cover me." Brass surprised the officer in charge.

"What? We don't know the situation inside. We should send in a robot first or wait for the SWAT team." the officer was figuring that would be for the best, going in to this type of situation could cause other officers to get shot, possibly killed.

" We have two officers shot, possibly bleeding to death, time is something they don't have dammit!" Brass' sharp words stifled the man, he then turned and readied his weapon. As he was about to enter he heard Langston's voice come over the radio again.

"Situation under control. We need an ambulance now!" the emotion in Ray's voice was all he needed to hear, to know that Nick and Officer Clark were not in good shape.

**Author's note:** The next chapter will be more Medical and emotional moments...and will take up just prior to Nick shooting Jekyll. Hope you like and I would appreciate your comments.


End file.
